1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve for ventilation of a tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,347 discloses a method and a device for diagnosing a leak in a tank with increased outgassing of fuel. The device has a valve via which the tank and/or the filter can be supplied with fresh air.
It is the object of the invention to provide an improved valve for ventilation of a tank.